À primeira vista
by Lohrah
Summary: Tropeçar e cair em cima de uma mulher não era como James planejou conhecer sua futura esposa. Mas, ele deveria ter previsto, afinal, os Potter sempre têm a pior forma de conhecer o amor de suas vidas. UA
1. Chapter 1

**À primeira vista**

 **Sinopse:** _Tropeçar e cair em cima de uma mulher não era como James planejou conhecer sua futura esposa. Mas, ele deveria ter previsto, afinal, os Potter sempre têm a pior forma de conhecer o amor de suas vidas._

 **Classificação:** _T – linguagem e insinuações._

 _Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Draco Malfoy e Sirius Black seriam meus escravos ^^_

 _~O~_

James Potter era um homem morto. Bem, ainda não, não se ele conseguisse se arrumar a tempo, o que parecia ser uma tarefa à altura do seu xará James Bond. Não era culpa dele. Sério. Para começar, o despertador não havia tocado. Em seguida, ele não encontrou uma cueca limpa ( _sim, ele estava sem_ ) e, agora, os dois banheiros estavam ocupados.

– Pelo amor de Deus, saiam do banheiro, eu vou chegar atrasado!

Uma risadinha meio ensandecida chegou aos seus ouvidos. Ele não precisava ver para saber quem era, assim como já sabia quais eram os ocupantes dos banheiros. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber, não quando eles moravam em quatro. Por que cada um não tinha o seu próprio banheiro? Eles deveriam trabalhar – novamente – na lista de prioridades. Ou talvez não, já que batatinhas, cerveja e sorvete de Ovomaltine com nutella sempre eram os primeiros da lista.

– Por que você não está desesperado?

Agora sim veio a risada modo " _Louco-como-o-Coringa"_ ligada. Sirius parecia muito tranquilo, só de cueca, comendo cereal amanhecido de um mês.

– Minnie me ama.

– Minnie te odeia, Pads.

Ela não gostava de nenhum deles, na verdade. Ambos eram uma dupla de "desordeiros desocupados que só davam muita dor de cabeça", nas palavras da própria Macgonagal. Minerva Macgonagal. Pensar em sua chefe fez James gemer em puro desalento. Ele tinha uma matéria para entregar, por isso, bateu com mais força na porta. Foi Peter quem saiu dali, com alguma coisa diferente nele que James não tinha tempo para analisar.

– Bom Deus, Wortmail, a maquiagem demorou tanto tempo assim?

O rapaz abriu a boca para responder, mas a gargalhada abrupta e escandalosa de Sirius o fez se calar. James não tinha tempo para isso, ele entrou, fez o que tinha de fazer e saiu. Percebeu que Remus tinha feito o mesmo. É lógico que ambos os banheiros estariam desocupados quando ele não precisava mais.

– Sirius!

O rapaz de longos cabelos escuros bufou diante dos três pares de olhos sobre si.

– O quê? Eu tirei o dia. Estou doente.

James suspirou, correndo pela sala à procura de sua pasta.

– Você não está doente – foi a observação astuta de Peter.

– Quem disse? _Cof, cof._

A pasta azul. Azul. Azul como as ondas do mar varrendo seu corpo morto para longe da praia. Ele parou quando um objeto azul identificável foi entregue nas suas mãos.

– Você deixou perto do mural da vergonha ontem à noite – Remus ainda jogou algo saudável e comestível em sua direção.

– Moony, eu te amo.

– Hey! – alguém gritou ao fundo, mas o loiro apenas sorriu.

James gritou que os veria mais tarde e saiu porta afora do apartamento. Ele e Sirius eram os que normalmente saíam mais cedo, depois havia Remus em seu caminho para a faculdade e Peter, por último, rumo ao restaurante.

Os quatro viviam juntos há três anos e oito meses. Ele e Sirius eram amigos de infância, Peter veio no ensino médio e Remus logo no primeiro ano da faculdade. Embora fossem diferentes em muitos aspectos, eles se complementavam e James confiava sua vida nos três. Uma vida que seria muito breve se ele chegasse atrasado.

Acelerando o passo a ponto de correr, ele olhou para o seu relógio por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente. Sem ver o que estava a sua frente, ele trombou em alguém menor e macio. Infelizmente (para ele), o outro caiu por cima e ele sentiu algo molhado e quente cair em sua camisa. Algo quente pra caralho. Ele resmungou, empurrando a outra pessoa alguns segundos mais tarde, sem conseguir parar de pensar no seu atraso e na porcaria do café que queimou o lado da barriga.

– Com licença?

Ele olhou para a mulher, pegando um vislumbre de verde e vermelho.

– Ah, sim, desculpe.

– O quê?

James suspirou, apertando a ponte do nariz. Sua pasta, caída a alguns centímetros dali, tinha sido pisoteada.

– Olha só, minha senhora...

– Senhora? Escute aqui, idiota, eu sou uma jovem mulher! Eu sou uma senhorita!

Dessa vez, ele realmente olhou pra ela. A louca tinha cabelos vermelhos, cacheados, um rosto fino, com várias sardas e olhos verdes. Era bonita. E completamente pirada.

– Eu estou atrasado, meu despertador não tocou, não havia mais nenhuma cueca limpa e seu café me queimou. Então, tenha um bom dia, _senhorita_.

Tudo isso logo na segunda de manhã, à entrada do metrô. Deveria ser um mau presságio.

Minnie realmente brigou com ele, seu gato maldito rondando as pernas de James, procurando uma oportunidade para arranhá-lo ou arrastá-lo para os portões do inferno. Após resmungar sobre o estado da pasta dele, sobre Black, atrasos e desordeiros, ela entregou três folhas a ele e o mandou ler.

Depois de desviar de Longbotton e suas conversas intermináveis sobre plantas aquáticas, ele ignorou Jones e suas tentativas nada sutis de obter informações sobre Sirius. Já na sua mesa, ele pegou os papeis e os leu. Eram do jornal concorrente, dirigido por mais um professor das antigas, com um enorme nariz e cabelo escorrido, com o qual Minnie tinha uma rixa desde sempre (a aposta de James era a de que eles já foram amantes). O artigo, muito bem escrito, era sobre a situação dos imigrantes e foi escrito por uma tal de Lily Evans. Ele bebeu um pouco de água, mas, cuspiu tudo em cima da planta de Jones ao ver a imagem de uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes. Era a louca do metrô.

 _~O~_

– Wortmail, o que _você_ fez no seu cabelo?

Remus estava em choque; Peter, constrangido, e Sirius desatou a rir.

– Eu tentei cobrir as entradas.

O que ele tinha feito era pintá-las com tinta guache preta. Sirius, ainda só de cueca, caiu no chão de tanto rir.

Remus bateu na própria testa, inconformado e incrédulo, porém, logo pegou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto.

– Essa vai para o mural da vergonha.

 _ **~O~**_

 **Ideia louca que surgiu na minha cabeça. Já deu pra ver como vai ser, né? ;)**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No mercado**

James detestava televisão. Não havia um programa decente, ainda mais em um domingo à tarde, e só havia lotes e lotes de propagandas. Era desestimulante, porém, agora que não estava funcionando, ele se encontrou com saudades. Saudades do tempo em que reclamava dos programas, mas eles continuavam ali. O que isso dizia sobre si mesmo?

– Pela vigésima vez, Wortmail, o que você fez com a tv?

Pobre Peter choramingou, afirmando, pela vigésima vez, que ele não havia feito nada. Eles sempre tendiam a culpá-lo por tudo o que quebrava ou deixava de funcionar naquela casa.

– Deixa que eu mexo aí, Pete. Vai fazer algo pra gente comer – James propôs, embora ele não tivesse a menor ideia de como consertar o aparelho. Bem, era melhor do que agir como Sirius, o qual reclamava, mas não saía do sofá.

Peter fez exatamente isso, já pensando na pizza do dia anterior. Sirius estava com o notebook sobre a barriga, ele tinha que escrever sobre o jogo de mais cedo ainda hoje, ainda que não parecesse muito preocupado. Uma carranca se formou em suas belas feições capazes de levar mulheres ao desmaio ou à loucura. Era o que ele imaginava, pelo menos. Não muito longe da verdade.

– Ah, eu tinha esquecido. Mamãe Potter ligou ontem, ela tinha que falar com você.

James esperou. E esperou mais alguns momentos apenas para perceber que Sirius não iria dizer mais nada.

– E então? O que ela queria? – ele teria que responder logo ou ela apareceria ali de surpresa, na pior hora possível. Essa era sua mãe.

Que diabos de botão era esse? Ele olhou com desconfiança para a tela preta, envergando-se um pouco mais para tentar alcançar a parte de trás.

– E eu lá sei? Moony tomou o telefone de mim antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer "é a mamãe".

James bufou, revirando os olhos. Remus tinha uma queda pela sua mãe desde o dia que James os apresentou. Embora o loiro tivesse uma namorada agora (era na casa dela que ele estava no momento), ele ainda dizia que seria um ótimo padrasto para James. Sim, seria incrível. Uma imagem horrível se formava em sua mente toda vez que se lembrava dessas palavras.

O som da campainha se misturou com um grito estridente de Peter. Com um jogo de pedra-papel-tesoura, James foi o perdedor e teve que ir até a cozinha. Do jeito que Wortmail era, deveria ter um prato sujo ou algo assim. No entanto, James o encontrou agarrado ao balcão, os pés para cima, pálido feito um fantasma.

– O que foi? – ele seguiu para a direção em que Peter apontava. Havia uma barata perto da caixa de pizza, que estava caída no chão (o piso tava limpo, então, sem problemas) – É só uma barata, Wort... PUTA MERDA!

 _A maldita podia voar!_

Com um grito, James se lançou para fora da cozinha, arrastando Peter consigo. Deus sabe o que aconteceria com o rapaz, poderia ser uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ele fechou a porta da cozinha com um baque e gritou por Sirius. Este apareceu, com uma careta infeliz.

– O que você está me gritando, idiota? Eu estava com umas gostosas e...

Ele parou, petrificado, porque seus dois amigos estava tentando escalá-lo como se ele fosse uma árvore. Contando até cinco, Sirius se acalmou, chutando-os para o lado.

– Saiam de cima, idiotas! O que aconteceu?

– Uma barata... – Peter estava completamente fora de sintonia, prestes a desmaiar.

– Voadora – James completou, um pouco menos assustado do que o outro.

Sirius bufou, batendo na cabeça de ambos, antes de abrir a porta.

– Vocês são tão ridículos! Como menininhas, com medo de uma... _Merda_! _Voou na minha cara!_

O que se seguiu foi uma cena lamentável. Sirius gritou e balançou os braços, mas, não fez o mais simples que era tirar a barata da sua bochecha. Peter se encolheu de medo e James fez um escândalo, murmurando "meu Deus, meu Deus" o tempo inteiro.

– Eu vou buscar um inseticida! Sim! Não se preocupe, Pads, eu vou salvá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Peter estava dizendo a si mesmo para ter coragem. Ele precisava ser forte e provar o seu valor. Com um grito de guerra, ele pegou um chinelo e correu para cima de Sirius.

Quando James voltou, até bem rápido, ele viu Wortmail chorando, um chinelo caído no chão e Sirius, com o olho esquerdo se contraindo e uma mancha vermelha horrível em sua bochecha. O pior, a barata estava no sofá. Em desespero, um pouco desorientado, ele jogou o inseticida em cima da barata, esmagando-a. E sujando o sofá também, o que poderia levar Remus a matá-lo.

 _~O~_

James xingou mais uma vez, indeciso entre a de calabresa e a de frango com catupiry. Depois do... incidente, Sirius berrou por mais de quinze minutos até se acalmar, segurando um saco de gelos em sua bochecha. No final, com Peter quase chorando, ele pediu desculpas por ter gritado. Tanto faz, quem teve que ir no mercado e comprar outra pizza foi James, ele era um perdedor em todos os jogo decisivos.

Era um mercado pequeno e, por ser domingo, só estava funcionando um caixa. Tudo bem, James pensou, segurando duas pizzas, ele podia ser paciente. Nem havia uma fila enorme, nem nada. O que havia, contudo, era uma senhora de touca que decidiu comprar o mercado inteiro. Ele era sortudo assim.

– Hmm... O cartão não está passando.

Ele deu um aceno de cabeça compreensível para Gideon, o qual parecia perto de perder a paciência.

– Será que você não poderia tentar mais uma vez?

Era uma voz bonita, um pouco estridente no final e de alguma forma familiar. James franziu o cenho, tentando pensar se já tinha mesmo ouvido aquela voz.

Pela cara de Gideon, eles já tinham tentado bem mais de uma vez. Era hora de intervir. Ele iria sugerir pra ela voltar depois ou pagar em dinheiro.

– Com licença, senhora...

Não foi em câmera lenta, mas ele viu o corpo da mulher se enrijecer antes de ela se voltar para ele. Sua boca se abriu em choque. Aquela era...

– A louca do metrô!

– O maníaco do metrô!

Ele se sentiu insultado pela parte do "maníaco". Qualquer um ao redor poderia ver seus olhos afiados e as faíscas que saíam de ambos.

– James Potter.

– Lily Evans.

Ah, então ela sabia o nome dele. Provavelmente seu chefe de nariz enorme e cabelo escorrido a fez ver alguma de suas matérias. Faz sentido, eles trabalhavam com o mesmo tema, em jornais concorrentes.

– Você tem algum problema em ser paciente, Potter? Passe o meu cartão mais uma vez, _Gideon_ – ela fez um show de ir e voltar com os olhos rapidamente sobre o crachá do atendente.

– Eu não tenho problema algum em ser paciente. Não posso dizer o mesmo da sua teimosia, minha senhora.

O olho direito dela se contraiu.

– É senhorita, como eu já disse anteriormente. Sua grosseria é sem limites! – ela se voltou para o descrente Gideon – e o que você está esperando? Passe o cartão!

Ele tentou dizer que fora recusado. Mais uma vez, mas, honestamente, Gideon estava temendo por sua vida. A mulher parecia fora de si. James sorriu, estendendo o cartão dele.

– Passe o meu, Gideon. Eu farei a gentileza.

Seu tom era pura e falsa doçura. Evans o olhou como se ele fosse a barata voadora maldita de mais cedo e sorriu da mesma forma que ele.

– Ótimo, você me deve mesmo. E acho que vou levar esse pirulito ainda.

A audácia dela era inacreditável. Sem esperar que ele digitasse a senha, Evans pegou as sacolas e, sem querer, ao se virar, bateu todas elas contra James. Este, por sua vez, quase gemeu de dor. Ela deveria estar comprando tijolos.

– Excelente artigo sobre os refugiados! – ele gritou, observando-a se afastar.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre o de fanatismo religioso.

Esse tinha sido o artigo dele mais recente. Seus olhos desceram inadvertidamente sobre a bunda dela e o jeans fantástico.

– Que mulher assustadora! – Gideon assoviou, muito impressionável em seus meros dezessete anos.

James sorriu, pagando as suas compras dessa vez. Assustadora, de fato.

 **~O~**

 **Não sei quem é pior, Lily assustadora ou James grosseiro. ;)**

 **Então, esse aqui é só pra diversão, sem nenhuma pretensão de ser sério ou fazer sentido! Espero que gostem! *-***

 _ **ClauMS:**_ _Aqui está o resto! ;) Beeejs*_


	3. Chapter 3

**No restaurante – parte 1**

Embora Hogsmead não fosse Londres, era grande o suficiente para abrigar dois ótimos jornais. Assim, era natural e lógico que uma das professoras de Hogwarts (a única universidade decente ali) dirigisse _Ravenclaw_. Pelo menos não era Trelawney.

Dito isso, não havia ninguém que conseguia assustá-lo mais do que sua chefe, nem mesmo sua mãe. Mesmo assim, James, às vezes, arriscava a própria vida ao brincar com ela, sendo que Sirius era ainda mais corajoso (ou imprudente) do que ele. A mulher tinha sido professora dos dois por três longos anos, o que implicava em um nível de familiaridade que ela, honestamente, não gostava muito.

Trabalhar em um jornal, assim como qualquer outra profissão, tinha vantagens e desvantagens, ter Sirius ali conseguia ser ambas. Agora, por exemplo, James queria matá-lo porque tinha certeza de que Sirius havia sequestrado suas canetas.

– Devolva.

– Prove que fui eu.

Eles estavam sentados lado a lado, pernas jogadas sobre a mesa de James. Macgonagal, obviamente, não estava ali.

– Só há nós dois aqui. Me devolva.

– Ai, ai...

Os dois se voltaram, ao mesmo tempo, para o dono de tais lamúrias. Era Longbotton; o que era estranho porque o homem nunca, nunca, ficava deprimido.

– Frank! – Sirius latiu – quem atropelou seu cachorro?

Era todo o incentivo que Longbotton precisava para se aproximar. Não que James não gostasse dele, eram bons colegas, apenas quando o assunto era botânica que a coisa ficava meio sonolenta.

– Eu fiz algo horrível.

James revirou os olhos. Horrível, para Frank Longbotton, era deixar uma planta morrer, não adotar cãezinhos de rua ou matar formigas.

– Que planta você matou dessa vez? – Sirius nem tentou esconder sua diversão.

Frank balançou a cabeça, o mesmo olhar de derrota no rosto de quando ele perdeu na noite do karaokê.

– Pior do que isso... Eu e Alice, bem, hum, nós meio que...

– Transaram?

James se desligou da conversa, tentando se lembrar se ele conhecia alguma Alice que poderia deixar Frank assim. E, de fato, ele o fazia, mas ela era... Oh, meu Deus!

– A sua prima? A loira de olhos azuis?

Enquanto Frank parecia prestes a chorar, James se sentiu impressionado. Quem diria.

– Não é o fim do mundo, só basta esquecer e seguir em frente.

– Eu estou apaixonado por ela! – o rapaz soltou de chofre, sem se importar com a risada aberta de Sirius.

– Bem – James se viu dizendo sem pensar duas vezes – pelo menos ela não vai precisar mudar o sobrenome se vocês se casarem.

O comentário fez Sirius rir ainda mais, mas não trouxe nenhum conforto para Frank.

– Longbotton, esses são os misteriosos caminhos do amor. É imprevisível. Veja meu pequeno James aqui – ele bateu com força na perna do amigo – os Potter sempre conhecem suas futuras esposas da pior maneira possível.

Não, ele realmente não gostava dessa conversa ou dessa lenda absurda. Agora mais do que nunca, por motivos um pouco difusos.

– Verdade?

– Sim, veja só, o pai dele...

– Potter, Black, Longbotton! Os senhores estão fazendo uma festa? Vão trabalhar!

James nunca foi tão grato pelas aparições repentinas de Macgonagal quanto agora. Corriam boatos de que ela era uma bruxa.

– Black, o artigo sobre o Manchester está pronto?

– Sim, senhora, capitã – o idiota até fez uma continência. Foi ignorado.

– Longbotton, sobre o dos novos medicamentos...

Pobre Frank estremeceu e foi visível.

– S-sim, chefe.

A mulher assentiu, lançando seu olhar severo e interrogativo para James.

– Já está na sua mesa, Minnie.

A emoção de Macgonagal aumentou exponencialmente ao ponto de nem ralhar por causa do apelido. Ela ajeitou seus óculos de vovó, cruzando os braços sob os seios. E ainda havia o maldito gato que, pelo visto, surgiu de algum buraco de minhoca perdido no prédio.

– Nós vamos superar o _Puffles_ , nós vamos fazê-los chorar! – o brilho em seus olhos era sádico – quero ouvir seus gritos de dor e gemidos inconformados enquanto bebo meu chá de ervas vermelhas.

Assim que ela saiu, todos os três pareciam marcados para toda a vida.

– Jesus, que mulher...

– Eu posso ouvi-lo muito bem, sr. Black!

–... Extraordinária.

James bufou e seu sorriso divertido disse tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que enxotava Longbotton para sua mesa.

– Não se preocupe, Frank. Só não faça o mesmo com as outras primas e tias.

– É – Sirius coçou o queixo com falsa seriedade – ou não vai mais sobrar família.

Longbotton sai resmungando que os dois eram horríveis, mas ele não parecia mais um cachorro chutado como antes. James considera uma vitória. E diversão. Sirius tem um olhar engraçado no rosto enquanto observa Frank se afastar.

– Eu deveria apresentá-lo para as _minhas_ primas.

 _~O~_

Havia um lugar em Hogsmead que eles adoravam, tudo por causa da boa cerveja, da tradição e da bartender maravilhosa e também dona do local, Madame Rosmerta. Ela era uma deusa das bebidas alcóolicas, uma mulher capaz de fazer todos os homens chorarem e voltarem para o _Três Vassouras_ mais inúmeras vezes.

Sirius entrou na frente, abrindo a porta com força, sem se importar com o resto da clientela. Esse era Sirius Black.

– Rosmerta, eu cheguei!

James revirou os olhos, dando um ajuste na gola do seu casaco que estava começando a sufocá-lo. E sua orelha esquerda estava queimando também. Muito.

– Madame não está aqui, Black. Pare de gritar.

Um rapaz franzino, de enormes olhos castanhos, lançou um olhar venenoso para Sirius, carregando uma bandeja de bebidas. O moreno, por sua vez, sorriu com o mesmo entusiasmo.

– Johnny, meu menino! – ele o puxou para debaixo do braço – ainda espantando as garotas, huh?

– _Por favor_ , Pads, não seja um valentão. Já passamos dessa fase – dito isso, James salvou pobre menino Johnny das garras do amigo – mas, de verdade, Johnny, as meninas ainda têm medo de você?

John bufou, afastando-se dos dois e murmurando algo parecido com "idiotas estúpidos". Nenhuma novidade aí.

– Merda, preciso mijar. Vai pegar alguma mesa.

– Só vê se não demora, _por favor._

Porque, James sabia, Sirius mijava à prestação. Ou ele fazia "outras" coisas, o que era melhor não ser verdade, pois, fazer _isso_ em banheiros públicos... Nah, nojento.

Sua orelha continuava queimando, ainda mais até. Atrás dele, duas mulheres estavam de costas e uma delas usava uma touca familiar. As vozes de ambas chegaram até ele.

– ... Não parece ser um idiota?

– Ele era bonito? Não me olhe assim, você sabe que...

– Não importa! O cara era um idiota, rude, grosseiro e tinha um cabelo ridículo!

James conhecia aquela voz, aquele tom enojado e as palavras descorteses. Seus olhos se arregalaram, um pouco incerto de como prosseguir. Não que ele estivesse com medo ou algo igualmente ridículo, o problema eram as palavras de Sirius de mais cedo. Ele não gostava delas. Com um passo para o lado, ele esbarrou em Johnny.

Foi efeito dominó. Em seguida, Johnny tropeçou e o conteúdo da bandeja que ele carregava caiu justamente em cima da louca do metrô. Foram um copo de cerveja e uma taça de sorvete. James viu, tudo muito rápido, a ruiva gritar, em surpresa, sua touca caindo ao chão.

– Credo, quem tá de TPM?

Ele ouviu a voz de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que um par de incríveis olhos verdes se fixaram nele em reconhecimento furioso.

 _ **~O~**_

 **Eu estou de TPM. Isso ou é o fato de que fui obrigada a ouvir sertanejo o final de semana inteeeeiro! Nada contra o gênero, minha gente, mas as letras são todas iguais ou ridículas e sempre me dá tanto sono. Agora eu vou ali ouvir Metallica. Isso deve me desintoxicar ;)**

 _ **KarinneS:**_ _Como você descobriu meu plano maléfico? Você deve ser uma bruxa... ;) Esse é só uma meio bobinha e muito, muito, leve. Nada de tragédias aqui. Fico feliz em ler isso! *-* Beeeejs, gata! Obrigada pelo apoio! s2_


	4. Chapter 4

**No restaurante – parte 2**

Houve algumas vezes em que James esteve tão perto da morte. A primeira vez foi quando ele e Sirius, aos onze anos, tentaram invadir a casa do professor Lockshale porque eles tinham certeza de que o homem era um vampiro. O que aconteceu foi que James caiu da cerca, quebrou a perna e, se Sirius não o tivesse arrastado a tempo, quase foi atacado por um cão. Depois disso, aos quatorze anos, ele entrou no meio da briga entre Sirius e Edgar Bones, que tinha dezessete anos e jogava futebol. Pensou que perderia o nariz naquele dia.

Nem sempre foi físico, contudo. Quando ele teve a audácia de mentir para Dorea Potter e ela descobriu... Bem, a morte teria sido um alívio. E também com a morte do seu pai, meses mais tarde... A mais recente, todavia, foi quando ele e os rapazes beberam muito e decidiram tomar banho em uma das fontes de Hogwarts. James acabou na enfermaria, com um ferimento que viraria cicatriz, tudo porque desmaiou no meio da brincadeira.

Evans, nesse instante, o encarava como uma mulher renascida do inferno e que tinha como única missão transformá-lo em pó. Sirius, sabiamente, deu um passo para trás, confuso e assustado.

– Eu sinto muito, eu não... _Aaah, merda!_

Ele se encolheu, os olhos lacrimejando. A louca do metrô não queria conversa, pelo visto, não quando ela tinha um excelente chute de direita. James segurou sua virilha, estrelas brancas brilhando à sua frente, provavelmente incapacitado de ter filhos depois de uma agressão tão eficaz.

– Eu não quero suas desculpas!

Ele só passou por algo assim quando Molly, sua primeira, o agrediu com uma frigideira porque ele saiu com a prima dela. Em sua defesa, James não sabia que elas eram parentes.

– Escuta aqui, minha senhora, qual é o seu problema?

Foi como _O Exorcista_ e aquela menina assustadora, Blair, estava girando a cabeça. James quis gritar para Sirius se salvar, mas, honestamente, ele não podia.

– Quem você está chamando de senhora, ô esquisito? Ela é uma jovem mulher, uma senhorita!

A amiga de Evans-possuída, morena bonita de longos cabelos negros, colocou as mãos na cintura, ofendida. Ele não deveria se surpreender, loucos sempre andam juntos.

Sirius piscou, sua carranca sendo substituída por um sorriso que James conhecia bem. Só podia ser brincadeira.

– Erro meu, não quis ofendê-la. Eu nunca busco ofender mulheres tão bonitas quanto você.

– _Pads!_ – James conseguiu rosnar. Ele não conseguia acreditar que seu melhor amigo estava flertando com a amiga de um ser maligno de cabelos vermelhos.

– Sim, sim, desculpe! Você aí, Linda Blair, não pode sair chutando rapazes bem naquilo que eles têm de melhor.

Meu Deus, Sirius conseguia piorar a situação em menos de um minuto. Era um prodígio, realmente. Evans tinha uma bunda bonita, mas, no momento, não valia a pena perder suas bolas por causa disso.

– Senhoritas, eu sinto muito...

Mas Evans e companhia não estavam prestando atenção ao pobre Johnny, o qual tinha acabado de sair de seu estupor. Lily tinha seus olhos bem fixos em James e sua careta de dor. Era como se ela estivesse passando uma mensagem, que não era muito clara pra ele, mas queria dizer pra não ser um maníaco e parar de aparecer em sua vida assim.

As duas saíram do bar rapidamente, após um breve pedido de desculpas para Johnny. O garçom foi bem eficiente e trouxe um saco de gelo para James. O rapaz, que ainda não tinha limpado a bagunça, assoviou.

– Que mulher assustadora.

– Não brinca! – Sirius concordou – ela quase arrancou as minhas bolas sem sequer chutar nelas.

James se virou, pronto para ir embora e também para evitar de chutar Sirius por esse comentário. No entanto, doeu pra caramba e ele teve de sentar. Maravilhoso.

 _~O~_

Ele apertou o pacote de gelo com mais força, gemendo no processo. Da sala, os três podiam ouvir a voz de Sirius acompanhada por risadas femininas. No chão, com as pernas estiradas para cima das pernas de James, Remus revirou os olhos.

– Isso é ridículo.

Particularmente, James pensa que Remus só está com saudades da época em que também era solteiro. Namorar era como chutes repetidos no saco. Doloroso pra cassete, como James bem sabia.

Sirius tinha ido atender à porta, meia hora atrás, para o grupo de meninas que sempre – sempre – vinha pedir alguma coisa. Açúcar, café, sal... Chegava a ser ridículo e James se cansou logo na segunda semana.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você apanhou de uma mulher – de fato, Peter continuava impressionado, ao que James apenas deu de ombros.

– E o pior é que foi tudo um acidente.

Ok, o comentário de Remus o fez se sentir levemente culpado. James não contou toda a história sobre a louca do metrô, mas não porque ele queria esconder algo, apenas porque não tinha importância. De verdade.

– Hey! – Peter se animou, a boca cheia de comida – talvez ela seja...

– Nem sequer termine essa frase.

James ignorou os dois, voltando-se para a televisão. Que ainda estava sem funcionar. Eles só lembravam disso na hora de usá-la.

" _I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie's world"..._

Ele grunhiu, tateando cegamente pela mesinha.

– Quem mudou meu toque de novo? – da última vez tinha sido Remus com a música " _I'm mr. Lonely"._

– É a sua mãe?

James fez uma careta de nojo e mostrou o dedo do meio para o amigo. Mas, não, não era Dorea quem estava ligando e sim Benjy. Seu irmão.

– Olá, irritante irmão mais novo. Do que você precisa.

– _Quem disse que eu preciso de alguma coisa, Jamie?_

Ele odiava ser chamado de Jamie (por que, oh, Deus, por que suas tias insistem em chamá-lo de algo tão vergonhoso?) e Benjy sabia bem disso. O irritante até devia sair por aí dizendo que "Jamie" é seu verdadeiro nome.

– Você sempre faz. Estudo, futebol, sexo... Qual o problema dessa vez, Alf?

Em sua defesa, Benjy se parecia um pouco com o alienígena da série de televisão. Não tinha como a mãe deles fazer um filho tão bonito quanto o primogênito, isso era um fato.

– _Pra que fique claro, eu não preciso de conselhos sobre sexo faz tempo._

James se voltou para a mão que estava cutucando sua barriga. Não era Remus, este ainda estava lendo; era Peter, segurando uma caneca de refrigerante. Bufando, James pegou dois cubos de gelo e jogou no copo do outro.

– Vamos agradecer pelos pequenos milagres.

– _Hilário. Na verdade, James, eu tô ligando porque Emme e eu..._

O tempo parou. James tentou raciocinar, ele não poderia ter ouvido direito. Seu único irmão (de sangue, pelo menos) iria se casar? Ele nem tinha terminado o segundo grau ainda!

– Tô indo pra casa.

Isso chamou a atenção até mesmo de Sirius, o qual fechou a porta com um adeus curto e seco para as garotas. Seus três amigos o encaravam com preocupação.

– _Você não precisa..._

– Vejo você essa semana, Benjamin. Tchau.

Ele desligou, inquieto. Suas mãos correram pelo cabelo. Ele precisava de uma passagem o mais rápido possível.

– O que houve, Prongs?

– Benjy vai se casar.

Sirius e Peter ficaram horrorizados, embora por motivos diferentes. Wortmail tinha uma queda gigantesca por Emmeline, ou por Benjy, James não tinha certeza.

– James, você não pode – Remus disse, seu livro esquecido.

– Como não, Moony? – Sirius quase gritou – a pobre criança só tem 18 anos! É muito cedo para ter sua vida destruída assim!

Sem brincadeira. Pronto, ele já tinha uma passagem comprada para sexta-feira.

– Eu sei, concordo com você, Sirius. Mais ou menos. O problema é que Benjy não vai ouvir se James chegar mandando. Você não pode puxar a carta de irmão mais velho que ajuda a cuidar das finanças dele, James. Não vai ajudar.

O que ele poderia – deveria – fazer, então? James precisava pensar.

– Vou pro meu quarto. Me chamem quando a pizza chegar.

Maldita história sobre os Potter e o amor de suas vidas. A culpa era disso.

 **~O~**

 **Eles nunca vão se acertar... Vão sim! E de um jeito muito estranho, provavelmente ;)**

 _ **fernando. nbrasil:**_ _Que bom que está gostando! lol Eu vi que isso aconteceu, ainda bem que você voltou e deixou seu nome kkkkkkkk De qualquer forma, eu iria responder. Beeeejs*_


	5. Chapter 5

**No parque**

– Eu juro por Deus, Prongs, era uma mensagem de sexo! To falando sério, eu passei por trás da cadeira, eu vi. Meus olhos sangraram e minha vida quase acabou, mas eu tenho certeza de que o cara, ou mulher, a gente não sabe, tava agradecendo pela noite excepcional e pela calcinha que ela deixou com ele. Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Ele não era o único. Se havia algo que James nunca gostaria de saber era que sua chefe tinha uma vida sexual. Nojento. Mesmo Remus e Peter estavam fazendo careta, eles conheciam Minnie também.

Era quinta à noite, o dia mais movimentado em Hogsmead, por incrível que pareça. No final de semana, a maioria da população, estudantes, voltava para casa. Eles estavam em um dos jardins, o mais distante de Hogwarts e perto de uma casa dita mal assombrada. A Casa dos Gritos. Que de assombrada não tinha nada, dado que os quatro já tinham circulado e muito por ali. O bom é que não era lotado por causa disso, só algumas poucas pessoas se arriscavam a chegar tão perto do local.

Havia uma lenda sobre uma garota que matou o namorado e a amiga dela que, no caso, tinha se tornado amante do cara. Diz-se que ela vagava pela casa, esperando por um cara que pudesse ser seu novo namorado e por uma nova – e melhor – amiga.

No momento, o que realmente assustava James era imaginar "Minerva" e "sexo" em uma mesma frase.

– Eu sempre achei que ela e Dumbledore tivessem um caso – Sirius não queria abandonar o assunto, aparentemente – nossa, acho que falei demais. Talvez eu deva ficar um minuto em silêncio?

James bufou, colocando uma perna por cima do joelho. Ele estava deitado na grama, Sirius deitado em sua barriga, olhando para o céu alaranjado. Remus estava com as pernas jogadas em cima das pernas de Sirius, deitado nas pernas de Peter. Era um emaranhado.

– Tente cinco, Sirius. No mínimo.

– Por que você sempre é assim comigo, Moony? E é só comigo! Você me odeia ou algo assim?

Peter suspirou algo parecido com "carreira errada". James entendia, Sirius tinha um dom para atuação.

– Você não pode ser amado por todo mundo como eu, Pads. Passe a batatinha, Wortmail.

James riu quando os dedos de Sirius subiram para atacar sua barriga. Em retaliação, ele beliscou o pescoço do outro, fazendo-o gritar e pular. Assim, Remus teve suas pernas jogadas para cima e, para se equilibrar, ele agarrou as pernas de Peter.

– Isso é uma brincadeira nova ou vocês perceberam que são um casal de quatro? Espere... – a jovem riu, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma maldosa – eu nem sabia que iria sair tão pervertido, eu juro!

James sorriu, um sorriso enorme e brilhante, para a recém-chegada. Ela era mais nova do que eles, com 20 anos, e muito mais louca do que o cabelo multicolorido sugeria. Tonks, estudante de Comunicação, era a mulher mais pervertida que ele já tinha encontrado. Sem mentir, a menina vivia com a mente na sarjeta. Ela era quase como Sirius nesse aspecto. Quase.

– Nimphy! Você ainda quer continuar namorando Remus? Pense em tudo o que eu, você e James poderíamos fazer! – para ilustrar seu ponto, Sirius mexeu suas sobrancelhas em uma dancinha.

Não era novidade. Os dois sempre propunham para ela largar do amigo e viver com eles, em um eterno ménage.

– Não depois de você me chamar de Nimphy, Sirius.

– Então seremos só eu e você, Tonks – James piscou para ela, rindo.

Remus se levantou, esfregando suas vestes, corando muito quando Tonks se pôs a ajudá-lo. Não ajudava que ela estava esfregando em torno da calça e que o resto dos rapazes estava se matando de rir. Ao mesmo tempo em que era uma pervertida, Tonks era bem alheia a algumas coisas.

– Vamos lá, amor, vamos ao aquário.

Ela sorriu com entusiasmo e James revirou os olhos. Ele tinha certeza de que aquilo era um codinome para "sexo". Pela expressão de Sirius, este também pensava o mesmo.

– Mande um abraço pra sua mãe amanhã, James.

Tonks riu fervorosamente do comentário do namorado, o que fez Peter rir ainda mais. Confie em Nymphadora Tonks para não se importar com um namorado apaixonado pela mãe do melhor amigo. Ela podia não se importar, mas James o fazia.

– Não, eu não vou. Até domingo, Moony.

Já bastavam as insinuações que Dorea fazia, ele não queria nada disso. Era ainda mais nojento do que toda a situação bizarra com Minnie.

– Quem você acha que é o amante da Macgonagal então?

A palavra "amante" rolou da boca de Peter como algo depravado. Honestamente, James não sabia por que eles ainda estavam falando sobre isso.

– Se a gente for falar mesmo disso, eu preciso beber. Cadê a vodka?

– No carro – Sirius sorriu, nenhuma menção de que iria se levantar.

– Por que... Ah, esquece! Eu vou.

A porra do carro tava do outro lado do mundo. Bem, não, só do parque mesmo. Ele teria que cortar caminho pela trilha do lago, o que não era muito tentador. James tinha certeza de que já tinha ouvido vozes ao passar por lá.

Com um resmungo, ele desviou de um galho, sussurros chegando aos seus ouvidos. Dava para ver alguns contornos, mas estava muito escuro para enxergar. Ele devia virar e continuar o caminho, no entanto, tropeçou em uma raiz. Desequilibrado, ele caiu em cima de alguém e ambos caíram no lago. O qual estava gelado como aquela vez em que ele correu nu pelos jardins de Hogwarts no Natal (envolvia uma aposta). Nevou pra cassete naquele dia. Ele até ficou com medo de perder o seu... Bem, não importa agora.

A vítima dele cuspiu água, arfando, em meio a risos de quem estava são e seco na grama.

– Não, não, não. Por favor. Isso só pode ser um pesadelo.

James gemeu. Seus óculos estavam encharcados e cheios de gotículas, mas ele conseguiu identificar a mulher ruiva à sua frente. Os céus estavam brincando com ele, divertindo-se às custas de sua dor.

– Olha, Evans...

– _Cale a boca!_ Não piore as coisas. Você está me perseguindo ou o quê?

Eles se esqueceram das duas garotas e do rapaz que, com copos de cerveja, assistiam à cena com demasiado interesse.

James bufou, vendo algo preto escorrer do olho dela. Nojento.

– Ou o que. Você chutou minhas bolas, por que eu iria te perseguir? – ok, se ele analisasse bem, parecia isso mesmo – tem uma coisa preta escorrendo na sua cara.

Ela estava submersa, mas ele podia vê-la cruzar os braços. Também viu como as bochechas dela escureceram. De raiva, provavelmente.

– Você é um idiota! – ela tentou, não com muito sucesso, limpar o rosto – primeiro você me atropela no metrô, depois derruba comida em mim e agora isso? Qual a porra do seu problema, cara?

A zombaria da vida, claramente, mas ele não achava que essa era uma boa resposta. James suspirou, tentando não se irritar, dado que a culpa não era dele.

– Eu sinto muito, Evans, ok? Acredite em mim, o que eu menos quero é trombar em você.

De qualquer forma, ela não entenderia seus motivos, a história toda do caralho sobre destino.

Talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais inteligente a se dizer, contudo, uma vez que as bochechas dela escureceram ainda mais.

– Você é tão _\- Of!_

A ruiva não conseguiu terminar. Ela pisou em falso e afundou completamente. Por um breve momento, James sentiu pânico. Ele a puxou para cima, com força, aproximando-a ainda mais dele. Evans estava tossindo e tossindo, cuspindo muita água.

– Oh, meu Deus! _Você quer me matar!_ Você quer me matar, só pode ser isso.

Ela estava muito em choque para empurrá-lo de imediato. Quando se afastou, bruscamente, James tinha o nariz enrugado.

– Seu perfume é horrível.

– Cale a boca! – ela estava a ponto de perder a compostura.

– Espera, volte aqui. Eu tenho certeza de que conheço esse cheiro.

Mas ela já estava saindo da água, uma aura maligna ao redor dela. James fez o mesmo, porém, seus olhos se fixaram na visão dos shorts molhados da ruiva. Ela tinha mesmo uma bunda fantástica.

– Pare de olhar pra bunda dela, bonito! – uma das garotas gritou. Era a morena do restaurante.

Exatamente como Linda Blair, Evans se voltou para ele, fúria inflamada nos olhos verdes. Era como se ela pudesse comê-lo no café da manhã. E não no sentido divertido.

Por mais que ele tentasse, era difícil não gostar de vê-la assim.

– A gente se vê, Evans.

E ele tinha certeza de que não demoraria nem um pouco.

 **~O~**

 **Ai ai, é o destino desses dois! ;)**

 **Gente, que vídeo foi aquele com o menininho francês sobre as flores? Quase morri. Imagine como é difícil explicar para as crianças sobre o que está acontecendo, tarefa nada fácil. E o desastre de Mariana, hem, galera? Vai dar em nada mesmo?**

 _ **KarinneS:**_ _Aaah, minha cara, ele vai acordar em breve! ;) E aí, ele vai correr atrás! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pode contar cmg, não vou espalhar seu segredo :O Bem, desculpe pela demora, mas eu tenho o bom motivo de ter viajado e não mandado o texto para o e-mail. Perdão, seja nobre como uma grifinória agora, viu? Kkkkkkk Beeeejos_


End file.
